


Going With The Flow

by thewritergrimm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Small amount of abuse, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergrimm/pseuds/thewritergrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's adventures through her first year of college. [Currently on hold]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

Peridot adjusted her glasses, looking up at the large stone archway in front of her. "Keystone College." She whispered to herself. Those two short, simple words made it seem almost unreal that she was standing just outside of the best college on this coast. And yet it was real, and she could accurately remember nearly every moment that had brought her to this day. Taking a deep breath, the girl stepped onto the campus, walking forward down a well worn pathway. Looking at the lawns surrounding her, it was hard to believe that this was the prestigious school from all of the brochures. The other students were all laughing and running around or sitting in huddles and giggling. Peridot scoffed softly, hefting up her large backpack and walking to the dorms. After glancing at her schedule several times, Peridot found herself standing outside the door. Room 124.  
  
After only a moment's hesitation, she swung open the door, revealing a....completely average looking room. Other than a very well-used looking suitcase on one of the two beds. Peridot set her stuff down on the remaining bed, inspecting the case. It had several worn stickers on it. After squinting a little, Peridot figured out that they were from various different locations in the state. A small cough sounded from behind her, causing her to jump up, turning. This allowed her to see someone even shorter than her, with long and unruly white hair. "So, uh, done searching my suitcase?" Peridot blushed lightly from embarrassment, stepping back over to her bed. "Sorry! I was just wondering who my roommate was, and... it's you." She gave a soft smile to the other girl. The other shrugged, flopping onto their bed. "Ah. Well, 'roommate', the name's Amethyst. You?" Peridot did likewise, carefully sitting down on the bunk, nervously straightening the sheet with her hands. "Peridot. It's nice to meet you!" Amethyst gave a noncommittal grunt. Peridot frowned softly before shaking her head and starting to unpack. Amethyst glanced up, raising an eyebrow at the textbooks being pulled out of the bag. "How'd ya manage to afford all of those?" Peridot frowned again, brows knitting together. "Um, mostly scholarships..." "Ah. Gotcha."  
  
The awkward silence lapsed on as Peridot took out a small picture frame, hanging it over the headboard of the bed. She adjusted it for a few moments before trying to engage Amethyst in conversation again. "So, where are you from?" Amethyst sat up, shrugging. "Who knows? Who cares? A couple of my friends got me to study enough to make it into this school, and that's it." Peridot frowned. Apparently her roommate didn't want to get along. Well, that was fine with her! She hadn't come here to make friends. With a soft huff, Peridot let her pack drop to the floor, opened a math book, and started to try and read in the failing daylight. Eventually though, with Amethyst's snoring and the near complete darkness, Peridot flipped the book shut, pulled the thin cover over her, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Peridot's eyes flicked open, quickly reaching under the bed, digging around in the bag for her phone. Eventually pulling it out and checking the time, the girl sighed in relief. She still had about an hour to get ready. Pulling out a set of clothes for the day, a toothbrush, and other such supplies, Peridot started to prepare. With thirty minutes to spare, Peridot was neatly dressed, glasses newly wiped, and her backpack with all of the textbooks and binders she would need for her first day of college. She sat down on the bed, looking over at her roommate, who was still snoring. Peridot let out a soft sigh, trying to calm herself. It was just school. She was good at school. Just school. But with more people. And no one to check up on her. Peridot rubbed the hem of her shirt in between her thumb and index finger, starting to panic a little. Would people think she was overdressed? She was wearing a clean long-sleeved shirt and pants, so they shouldn't. But wasn't everyone in college a slob? That's what the movies had made it look like, at least. In the midst of her worries, the bell rang, sharp and clear. Peridot jumped up, dashing out of the room before she could see Amethyst crack open an eye and yawn. As Peridot dashed as casually as you could through the halls to her class, she tried to avoid eye contact, but this resulted in suddenly running into what seemed to be a large, muscly wall.  
  
Peridot looked up, seeing a girls face, smirking lightly. "O-oh, um, hello." The girl chuckled softly. "Hello to you. Have a good first day, freshman." Peridot frowned, starting to step around the girl, only to see a leg stuck out, and before she could react, Peridot tripped, notebooks falling out of her arms as she braced herself...and blinked. She had been caught. Looking up, she saw that a very girl who could only be described as looking 'carefree' had caught her. The unknown savior stood her up, helping her collect her supplies before turning to the buff girl. "Jasper! Tripping freshmen already? You know Garnet's got an eye out for you. Get to class." Jasper mumbled something, slinking away. Peridot gave Jasper only a glance before looking back at the person who had saved her from a pair of broken glasses. She was wearing a loose, dark blue beanie, which complimented her lighter blue hair rather well. Along with the hat, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt that seemed to hang down to her thighs. This girl turned to Peridot, flashing her a quick smile as they retrieved the last pencil. "Here you go. The name's Lazuli. Lapis Lazuli." Peridot nodded, taking the pencil hurriedly and stuttering out a thank you. Lapis smiled. "Don't let Jasper worry you. Just find a hall monitor or something, and she'll leave you alone." Peridot nodded, not waiting for Lapis to say anything else before dashing down the busy hallway. A single glance back showed Lapis standing, a _lovely_ smile on her face, hand on her hip. Peridot's blush darkened as she swiftly ran into her classroom, taking the first available seat. Peridot took several deep breaths, trying to logically think through what had happened. But nothing could explain the sudden _ba-bump_ that had echoed through her when their hands met for a few seconds. Peridot groaned, pulling out the pencil Lapis had given back. She should try her best to focus in class, then worry about whatever had happened in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot meets some of Amethyst's friends, and learns a bit more about Lapis.

After a pretty standard first day, Peridot stepped out into the hallway from her final class, looking around. No sign of Lapis or Jasper. Frowning softly, she started to walk back to her dorm. Stopping outside her room, she hesitated at the door knob, hearing voices inside. Peridot threw open the door, revealing Amethyst talking to two people. They all looked up, and Amethyst waved. "Yo! Roommate! Meet my friends!" Peridot set her book-bag down as names and years were exchanged. The chilled out looking senior was named Garnet, and the very stressed looking junior was Pearl. Amethyst explained that Pearl and Garnet had helped her pick up her grades enough in the last few years of grade school to let her come here. Pearl tsked. "That doesn't mean we're just going to do all of your work for you. You'll have to put in effort, or else you'll get kicked out." Amethyst waved her hand carelessly. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, what were you saying, Garnet?" Adjusting her sunglasses and leaning in, the girl spoke. "We should make a band." Peridot, sitting at a small work desk and trying to look over the notes she had taken, started paying attention. Pearl clapped her hands together. "Oh, what a great idea! But do any of you know how to play an instrument?" Amethyst grinned. "I took a drumming class four years ago." Garnet chuckled. "You might want to start practicing then. Pearl, we know you can play violin." Pearl puffed out her chest proudly. "And i'm a fair hand at the flute, too." Peridot turned away from her work, crossing her legs and looking at the gems. "So, what kind of music will you make?" The three students turned to her, blinking. Peridot blushed lightly, coughing. "You know, like rock or hip-hop. What genre?" They all sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
Pearl spoke up. "Well, maybe something akin to classical music!" Amethyst chuckled, shaking her head. "No way! Rock and roll, all the way!" The two frowned at each other for a few seconds before turning away in sync, causing Garnet to burst out laughing. "You two never change." Pearl rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. But Garnet, do you play an instrument?" Garnet lifted up the glasses, winking at Pearl. "I can sing." "Even better! Now all we need to do is come up with a song, and if you'd let me handle lyrics, you could..." Peridot tuned out the friends planning, turning back to her desk. After staring at the same sentence for several minutes, she realized why it was she couldn't focus. It wasn't the giggling gaggle of girls behind her, but that one beanie wearing, smooth talking Lapis! Try as she might, Peridot couldn't get that soft smile and bright, happy eyes out of her head. Lapis Lazuli was torturing her, and Peridot knew little more than her name.  Suddenly struck by an idea, Peridot spun her chair back to the three friends, interrupting their conversation. "Do any of you know a girl named Lapis. About this tall?" Peridot stood up, stretching her hands above her. The trio blinked at her for a moment before Garnet answered. "Yeah, she's starting her second year. Why?" Peridot frowned, shaking her head. 'No reason. I just met her in the halls." Pearl blinked, clapping her hands together. "Ah, yes! The Lazuli girl. Last year, she was such a loose cannon! Hanging out with that muscly jerk Jasper and wrecking things all over campus." Peridot raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Then why'd they let her back on campus?" Pearl frowned. "No one had enough evidence, but pretty much everyone just  _knew_ she had done it. Probably to empress her girlfriend. Though I don't understand how Lapis and Jasper got together..." Peridot blinked, stunned into silence for a moment. "You mean, Lapis is...you know..." Pearl raised an eyebrow, frowning softly. "Gay? Yes. As far as we know." Peridot nodded her thanks, slowly spinning her chair back around. Now that was a conundrum. Why had Lapis dated Jasper last year, but now was telling Jasper off? What had happened over a summer? Then she came back to her first thought: Why did she care?  
  
Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone and glanced at the time, letting out a soft squeak. "Um, Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl. It was really nice to meet you two, but I've gotta go to bed." Garnet raised an eyebrow, pulling out her own phone. "It's only ten o'clock." "Yeah! I need nine hours of sleep to function properly for class' Amethyst laughed, getting up and wrapping an arm around Peridot. "But the fun doesn't start until late at night! Stay up with us, party a little!" Peridot shook her head, untangling herself from Amethyst's grip. "No thank you. I'd rather be able to do well in class than  _party_." Pearl nodded. "A good idea! Maybe i'll head to bed early tonight as well." Garnet smiled, standing. "Not me. It's the first night back, so it's sure to be wild. But we shouldn't intrude. Come on, Pearl." Pearl nodded, following Garnet out of the room. Peridot flopped onto her bed, letting out a soft sigh. She wrapped the blanket around herself, looking over at Amethyst. The small girl was giving her a look, something akin to the way a teacher looks at a student who answers a question wrong on purpose. Peridot sighed softly. "What?" "I was hangin with my friends." "Then go and hang with them. Garnet is gonna stay up and party." "But you just kicked them out," Amethyst objected. "This is our room. We share it. So we should ask before we do things." Peridot couldn't fail to see the logic in this, and nodded. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Jeeze." Amethyst shrugged, jumping out of bed and heading out of the room. Peridot waited for the footsteps to fade before closing her eyes, clearing her head. Eventually, after a few minutes of wiggling, she fell asleep.  
  
She dreamed of Lapis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis parties hard. Kinda.

Lapis rubbed her eyes, fighting back a yawn. A quick glance at her watch showed it was 3 AM, but the party didn't show any signs of stopping. The music was blasting in her ears, but the amount of voices, all shouting and laughing, was even louder. Lapis grinned, heading out into a quieter hallway, interrupting a couple of girls. They both shot her dark looks, walking away as Lapis sat down on the stairwell. She let out a soft sigh. At last years party, she'd barely made it past midnight. But right now she felt like she could go on for days! With a few breaks in between, she thought, glancing at the doorway, where the flashing lights and music resounded from. Letting out a soft grunt, she stood back up, about to head back to the dance floor. She stopped, hearing a soft cough. Turning, Lapis saw a large _someone_ walk down the stairs to her. Lapis sighed softly as Jasper started to talk. "Hey, Lapis." "Hello, Jasper." Jasper stood a few steps over Lapis, making their height difference even more notable. "Do you remember last year, on this night, when-" "Just shut up, please." Lapis turned away, starting to walk away, until Jasper grabbed her shoulder. "Lapis, I'm sorry, just please, listen to m-" Lapis jerked away, smacking Jasper's hand away, eyes blazing. "Fuck. Off. Jasper." Jasper stepped back, surprised by how intense Lapis's glare was. "Lapis, I-" "No. Don't say anything. Never talk to me again. I hate you. I hate you so much." Jasper frowned, but Lapis scoffed. "Don't try to play with my feelings. I know you. And nothing you say could make me be with you again." Lapis turned, walking away, ignoring Jasper calling her name. Lapis didn't look back as she stepped back into the large hall.  
  
Lapis grabbed a water bottle from one of many coolers, opening it and taking a sip. She walked over to the dance floor, sitting in one of many folding chairs, and started to watch. Currently, the floor was being dominated by a girl named Garnet. Her feet were like magic, and Lapis was only distracted by a loud sigh. Looking over, she saw a junior named Pearl arguing heatedly with the DJ. After listening for a few moments, Lapis surmised that Pearl wanted the music turned down, and also switched to a type of classical. The DJ was going to do neither of these. Throwing her hands in the air, Pearl walked over to a short girl she didn't recognize. They talked for a moment, walking together and sitting down in chairs a little ways away from Lapis. Pearl glanced up, seeing her staring, and whispered something to the girl with the unruly white hair. They both get up and walk towards her. Pearl coughs softly. "Are you Lapis?" Lapis nods. "And you're Pearl." The smaller one speaks up. "I'm Amethyst!" Pearl coughed again. "Yes, now, do you know of a girl named Peridot?" Lapis frowned, shaking her head. Amethyst piped in. "Small. Glasses. A nerd." Lapis snaps her fingers. "That girl from this morning! Well, yesterday." Pearl nodded before continuing. "She was asking about you." Lapis smiled. "I didn't know her name. Anything else you know about her?" Pearl shrugged. Amethyst thought for a moment. "She's small, wears glasses, and is a nerd." Lapis rolled her eyes, smiling, and looked around. "She isn't here, is she?" Amethyst shook her head. "Nah. She wants to go to bed at ten every night." Lapis laughed. "I wonder how long it'll take for me to get her to stop that." Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "You want to hang with her?" Lapis nodded. "Sure. She sounds cool." Amethyst chuckled, shaking her head and walking off.  
  
Lapis smiled, leaning back in her chair. "Peridot." She remembered the short girl, and how she stuttered a bit. "Well. I think this year is going to be pretty fun."


	4. Coffee and Love

Peridot yawned softly, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, stretching and glancing over at Amethyst, who was wearing a paper crown and snoring loudly. Peridot chuckled, shaking her head as she brushed her teeth and showered, tugging on a loose, light green shirt. She heard Amethyst getting up as she was finishing tying her shoelaces. "How are you awake this early after partying all night?" Amethyst grunted, moving around her, pulling a soda out of the small fridge. Peridot stretched again, adjusting her glasses. A quick glance at her phone showed she still had around an hour left. After spinning in her chair for a few moments, she stood up and headed out of her room. Glancing around the empty halls and seeing a few people passed out and snoring in front of their doors, she smiled, looking around the hallway as she walked. With no idea what to do, she headed towards her first period class, deciding to go on from there. However, as she rounded a corner and saw Lapis leaning against a wall, a small paperback in her hands, Peridot quickly stepped back. Was it a coincidence? Or was Lapis looking for her? Taking several deep breathes, Peridot walked around again, trying to act casual as she passed Lapis. Lapis glanced up from her book, clapping it shut and shoving it into a pocket of her hoodie. 'Wait, Peridot!" Peridot blinked, turning back to her. "Did I tell you my name?" Lapis shook her head. "I asked Amethyst." This sent an entire new flurry of questions into Peridot's mind, only to have it broken off as Lapis spoke again. "It's about an hour till classes start. I was wondering if you'd like to grab a coffee or something?" Peridot squinted. "Are you...asking me out? On a date?" Lapis laughed, shaking her head. "No, no! It's just that your roommate said you were asking about me, and I wanted to find out why." Peridot hesitated for a moment, several excuses coming to mind, but she sighed softly. "Fine."  
  
Five minutes later, the two were walking around campus, Lapis sipping her coffee, Peridot just...holding hers. Lapis glanced over. "Why aren't you drinking?" Peridot coughed softly. "Well, uh, I've never really had coffee before." Lapis stopped walking. "Are you serious?" Peridot nodded, rubbing her arm. "I was a bit sheltered during high school.." Lapis shook her head. "If you've never had coffee before, I'd recommend you try that right now. New experiences and all that shit." Peridot frowned, sipping the hot drink cautiously. She blinked, raising an eyebrow. Lapis sipped her own, waiting for Peridot's reaction. Peridot shrugged, sipping it again. "It's okay, I guess. What reaction were you expecting?" Lapis gave a shrug of her own. "Not a clue!" Peridot rolled her eyes as Lapis chuckled. The two continued walking in silence for a few more minutes, only to have it eventually broken by Lapis. "So, why _were_ you asking about me?" Peridot hesitated for several moments. "You came out of nowhere and caught me, and i'm pretty sure that girl would have done more than trip me." Lapis nodded, looking away. "Probably." Peridot didn't let this silence persist as long as the other one, piping up quickly. "So, um, thank you. Again. For catching me and everything." Lapis gave a small smile. "No problem, Peri." The shorter girl raised an eyebrow at this. "Peri?" "Yeah, Peri. A nickname. Ever had a nickname before?" Peridot shrugged. "Not really, I guess." Lapis grinned, jumping up onto a small fence bordering a tree. "Then hear ye, hear ye! I doth do declare thine first nickname-ith be Peri. Officially-ith." Peridot contained her laughter for a only a moment before letting it out, leaning against the ledge and laughing with Lapis. After a few moments, the two glanced at each other, breaking out into a fresh fit of giggles. This went on until the bell rang, causing them both to try and compose themselves, smiling and waving goodbye as sleepy students began to surge out of the dorms and into their classes.  
  
Several hours later, Peridot was curled up in her bed, a mug of coffee in her hand, waiting while her internet browser loaded the definition of a 'crush'.


	5. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot hangs with Lapis, and ends up meeting Jasper again.

Peridot grumbled, getting out of bed, rubbing her eyes and squinting at the rising sun. The coffee she had drank kept her up far later than she planned, but she did have what she was looking for:  
  
" _a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate._ "  
  
She frowned softly as she brushed her hair. It wasn't the most cheerful of definitions, but she couldn't deny that Lapis was unattainable. And, she thought to herself as she brushed her teeth, she wasn't completely sure she even had a crush on the girl. After a few hours of laying down the night before, she hadn't come up with any other possible explanations. After she dressed, Peridot headed down the hallway to her first class of the day. Lapis was waiting by a stairwell. "Hey, Peridot!" Peridot blushed softly, smiling. "Hey." Lapis grinned back, walking with Peridot. "Don't run off so quick next time. We should hang out after school too." Peridot nodded enthusiastically. "Alright! Want my number?" Lapis shrugged. "I don't have a phone." Peridot raised an eyebrow. 'What!?" Lapis laughed. "I was raised by hippie parents. Almost no tech. I was lucky to have a shower and bathroom, according to them." Peridot was silent for a few moments. "Why didn't you get a phone when you came here?" Lapis shrugged. "No real need. Mom doesn't have a phone, so I don't need to call her. All my friends live on campus." "Yeah, but..." Peridot frowned. Lapis had a good point but a life without a phone sounded...empty. Then again, both of her parents were programmers, so she'd been around computers and phones her whole life. Peridot shrugged. "Alright. What time does your last class end?" The two stood outside of Peridot's classroom, exchanging times and room numbers. Peridot walked into her tech class as Lapis called out, "Bye, nerd!" Peridot rolled her eyes, a light blush on her face along with her smile.  
  
Five hours and four classes later, the two were walking along campus, each with a cup of coffee. They chatted casually, with regular pauses for Peridot to snort and giggle or for Lapis to let out a full body laugh. Peridot rubbed her arm lightly, wondering if she ought to tell Lapis and deciding against it. They should probably become better friends, and who knows? Perhaps her feelings might fade away. It did just seem to be a crush. Lapis interrupted Peridot's musings with a soft shoulder bump. "Hey, Peri, that Pearl girl doesn't like me very much, does she?" Peridot considered lying before sighing softly and nodding. "Yeah. She got the idea into her head that you're a ruffian." Lapis grinned, tugging her hoodie down to her shoulders, posing against a tree. "Hey baby? Wanna have a fun time?~" Peridot blushed, laughing. "Oh my god, Lapis!" Lapis chuckled, pulling her jacket back on. "But yeah, I used to be a wild kid. Not anymore, though. On the straight and narrow. Well, the narrow part at least." Peridot glanced at Lapis, squinting. Lapis smiled and winked. Peridot's face grew bright red. After a short walk and a few more jokes, they had to go their separate ways. Peridot yawned, tossing her empty coffee cup in a trashcan, walking back to her dorm.  She passed Jasper in a hall, only to suddenly find herself pressed against a wall. Peridot looked up at Jasper's grinning face. "Jasper, I thin-" "Shut up. What have you been doing hanging around Lapis?" Peridot frowned. "Why?" Jasper growled, pressing her nose against Peridot's. "Why does Lapis like you? You're a nerd. A nobody." Peridot frowned softly, hesitating for a moment before replying. "Well, I'm better than you." She braced herself as Jasper drew away, raising a fist. Only a door opening down the hall saved Peridot's face. She let out a sigh of relief as Garnet poked her head out. "Jasper." "...Garnet." "Away from the freshman." Jasper grumbled for a moment, shoving Peridot (not so kindly) against the wall before stepping away and walking off. Garnet walked over to Peridot. "Was she hassling you for hanging out with Lapis?" Peridot frowned. "How did you know?" Garnet opened her mouth, silently debating with herself before shaking her head. "Lapis might tell you some day. Until then, avoid Jasper. And don't walk to your room alone."  
  
Peridot shivered lightly, quickly unlocking her dorm and walking in. Amethyst was curled up on her bed with Pearl and a history textbook, with Pearl pointing at a line of text. Amethyst was smiling softly, and Pearl seemed to be enjoying herself too. As the door opened, they both shot apart, Amethyst nearly falling off the bed. "Peridot!" Peridot smiled. "Hey...Amethyst. And Pearl." Pearl, blushing lightly, whispered a hello. Amethyst righted herself, blushing heavily. "Uh, if the door is locked, you should probably knock." Peridot coughed. "Sorry..." Pearl waved her hands. "No, no, its fine! Its not like anything was going on, or anything!" She laughed uneasily. Peridot nodded, setting her bag down. "You could have asked me if you wanted help studying..." Amethyst blinked before smiling softly. "Yeah! Yeah, i'll get you and Pearl to help me out! With the two of you nerds, I should be able to graduate!" The three of them laughed together. Peridot sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes and smiling as Pearl told Amethyst what pages to check on and Amethyst waved her concerns off. Amethyst plopped back on her bed, smiling to herself as Pearl stepped out a few moments later. Amethyst saw Peridot staring and frowned. "Don't tell Garnet about what, um, DIDN'T happen." Peridot nodded, standing again. "I have got your back." As the two prepared for bed, Amethyst asked about Lapis. Peridot blushed and stuttered out an answer, causing Amethyst to laugh again. As Peridot laid back in bed, she went over the encounter with Jasper over and over in head. It made her wonder exactly what Lapis had done in her past year.  
  
Peridot sighed happily, shaking off the worrying thoughts, curling up and smiling, determined not to let any jerk ruin her friendship with Lapis Lazuli.


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter with Jasper ends with Lapis spilling the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seems a bit short and/or lazy, I was busy cramming for finals week. More about that at the bottom, though!

After the short episode with Jasper, things returned to normal rather quickly. Peridot continued to do very well in all of her classes, but also trying new things, trying to 'live a little', as Lapis put it. The threat of Jasper seemed to hang over Peridot like a cloud, but she often managed to shake off the feeling while her friends were around. However, sometimes when she was walking alone, she heard things, causing her to speed up and glance over her shoulder. Despite all this worry, she decided against telling Lapis, knowing how uncomfortable Jasper made her. So the two continued to hang out.  The two enjoyed each others company quite a bit, and began spending more and more time together. Giving only a cursory wave to Amethyst, she dashed out of her room every morning, backpack barely slipped on her arm, hurriedly brushing her hair as she almost jogged to her class find Lapis waiting. Eventually, though, as Peridot began to open up more, she made a few other friends, helping Amethyst study, and asking Pearl and Garnet for help. She had stopped sitting around silently while the others talked, now laughing and joking with Lapis and the others. But the eager college student's closeness with Lapis didn't go unnoticed. Pearl, while being perfectly respectful to Lapis, warned Peridot against getting too close to her. And it seemed as though Jasper was always advancing down the hall towards Peridot, until Lapis popped out. Then the large girl was gone in a flash. It was after one such experience that Peridot asked about Jasper. Lapis looked away, mumbling something about it all being in the past, before pointing at a random college student about to try and eat everyone at his table's food. And so Peridot let it drop, until one day.  
  
The day in question was a rather nice one for the late fall. The sun was out, and the trees golden leaves were really pretty when they weren't being blown into your face. As Lapis and the gang walked to the coffee shop, Peridot texting her parents, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl arguing over potential band names, it seemed like everything was going right. They were the only students outside, everyone else either already vacationing or just inside with a hot drink. But the light, breezy atmosphere turned chilly as everyone stopped. Peridot looked up from her screen, seeing Jasper standing in front of the group. She had her arms crossed, and her long white hair flowed free. "Well, well. Isn't this cute?" Garnet grabbed Lapis's shoulder, stepping in front of her. "Jasper." "Garnet." The two stared at each other for a moment, Garnet's face showing no emotion, eyes hidden by glasses. Peridot stepped closer to Lapis, noticing that she had tensed up, hands in fists and eyes narrow. The freshman laid her hand on Lapis's arm, causing the older girl to give her a small, grateful smile. Their actions weren't lost to Jasper, who rolled her eyes. "Fucking a freshman, huh?" Peridot stepped away from Lapis, blushing a dark red, causing Jasper to chuckle. Garnet and Lapis were both not amused, stepping forward and cracking their knuckles as one. Jasper chuckled, turning away, making as if to leave before suddenly whipping around and throwing a punch straight at Garnet. Garnet took it, stepping backwards, a small drab of blood on her lip. Jasper prepared to throw another punch, but caught unawares as Lapis rammed her elbow into the tall girls gut. Jasper gasped, falling to her knees, receiving a punch to the nose. Peridot's eyes widened as Lapis hit Jasper's face over and over again, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Jasper slumped down on the ground, but Lapis kept weakly punching the girl until Garnet pulled her away. "Peridot. Take Lapis to her room right now. We'll deal with this." Peridot nodded, taking Lapis's hand and leading her away from the scene of the fight. Lapis kept choking out sobs, rubbing furiously at her eyes. Eventually they made it to Lapis's dorm, which was a bit larger than Amethyst and Peridot's. Letting Lapis lay down on the only bed, Peridot sat beside her, patting her back lightly. After several moments of this, Lapis took several deep breathes and sat up. "Peri." "Lapis?" The older girl sighed softly, looking Peridot in the eyes, her own eyes still red and puffy. "I want to tell you the story of an idiot freshman in her first year of college and a horrible sophomore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thank you all for reading and kudo-ing my sotry! I appreciate all of it very much and you're all just lovely! But due to next week being filled with standardized testing and finals, I will not be posting another chapter Friday! But i'll get right back on it the week after, so expect another chapter on Christmas! It won't be holiday themed, sorry. Apologies again, but i'll be writing again the moment next Friday ends!


	7. Lapis's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis tells Peridot a story.

"It began a few weeks into school. I got settled in a dorm, figured out my grades and made a few friends. Then one day at lunch, I sat at a sophomores table. I didn't know, and nobody warned me. And when she came over, she plopped right next to me. Told me her name was Jasper. And instead of kicking me out, she started talking to me. She seemed nice and, even more surprising, she wanted to hang out some more. So my next free day, we met by a coffee shop. She bought me a coffee and listened to me talk about myself. We went on a few more dates, and honestly? I fell head over fucking heels. Jasper was so kind and patient. I didn't even want to kiss her in public for awhile, and she was fine with that! And everything was great, for awhile. But then, really slowly, she got more... possessive. Jasper didn't want me spending time with my friends anymore, and it even got to the point where she actually threatened one of them. I started to avoid them. That was also around the time Jasper started making me do stuff with her. She had a couple of friends who hung out in...questionable places. At first I just came alone with them, watched them smash car windows and loot the thing. I didn't care. My sheltered little mind thought Jasper was like Robin Hood or something. She had me so wrapped up in her little web, I even managed to forgive her for threatening my friends! That's a warning for you, Peri. Don't talk to Jasper. She may be buff, but she's really good with words too. Anyway, yeah. But the thing that made me realize what a monster she was happened about... six months into our relationship. She had gotten me away from all my friends, made me feel alone, made me feel as if I needed her to be strong. I started to see past some of her lies. I went to my parents over a break, and i told my dad everything that was happening. He told me I should break up with Jasper, and...I did. I knocked on her door one day, and when she opened it, I just started talking. Told her I thought she was unhealthy for me. She took it...oddly well, actually. At least I thought."  
  
Lapis sighed, pausing for a moment to rub her eyes. "But it wasn't over. A few weeks later, after I'd started reconnecting with all of my friends and such, she broke into my room. She was just sitting there. She wanted to get back together, and asked why I'd been ignoring her. I told her to leave. She grabbed my arm and just kept talking in this fucking horribly calm voice and I just yelled at her to get away from me and she fucking attacked me. She broke my arm, Peridot. I was sobbing on the ground and she was still trying to sweet talk me and just... I hate Jasper. So fucking much. She's a fucking sociopathic bitch who would do anything to get her way. I've tried avoiding her ever since..."  
  
Peridot's face was frozen, her eyes watering. "Oh, Lapis..." She threw her arms around the sophomore, but instead of looking angry anymore, Lapis just looked tired. Peridot laid with Lapis quietly for a few minutes. "Why didn't you tell the police or anything?" Lapis laughed, not her normal one, but one that rang with hopelessness. "It wouldn't matter. Don't you know who Jasper's mom is? Ms. Diamond, richest woman in the world. Only reason a fuck-up like Jasper got into this school." Peridot frowned softly. "Oh..." Lapis sighed. "Yeah. Garnet was there for me, though. When I came back at the end of the school year, she listened. I bawled my eyes out and told her everything. She hasn't told a soul. Garnet's gonna go far in life, I can tell." Peridot nodded in agreement, then asked a question. "What did your parents think when you came home with a cast?" "My mom believed my story and thought i had got it in a skateboarding accident. My dad took me and sat me down, told me to stay away from Jasper, and if I ever needed to, I could always come back home." Peridot smiled. "He sounds like a good man." Lapis sighed, nodding and sliding down, laying flat. "Yeah. He's great. Maybe I could get you two to meet sometime. He'd like you. Always liked nerds." Peridot chuckled softly, starting to get up. "Alright. Well...see you tomorrow, I guess." Lapis reached out, grabbing Peridot's hand. "Wait....Could you stay? I...I don't want to be alone right now." Peridot blushed lightly, nodding. She laid back down as Lapis made room for her on the small bed. They laid against each other, and it seemed like only a few moments passed before Lapis was breathing peacefully, while Peridot stayed wide awake, staring at Lapis's beautiful, peaceful face by the dying sunlight. Eventually, though, she had to close her eyes, curling up against Lapis, and letting herself fall asleep.  
  
When Peridot woke up in the morning, she was still in Lapis's bed, and Lapis was laying behind her and had an arm around the smaller girl. Peridot smiled brightly, closing her eyes again. It wasn't time to get up just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy. That's about it.

Lapis Lazuli yawned, blinking sleepily. As she rubbed her eyes, she realized how well rested she felt. She sat up, glancing at Peridot's sleeping body, the memories flowing back to her. Lapis smiled, carefully moving over and around Peridot, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when she didn't wake the girl. A quick glance at the wall clock showed it was ten o'clock. Lapis went through her mental calendar as she started up her ancient coffee maker. Plopping down in her beanbag, she realized it was Saturday, and thanked whatever gods were real. Peridot would probably kill her if she had caused Peridot to sleep through any classes. Lapis sighed happily, closing her eyes and almost drifting back to sleep before the coffee machine started to make the dying noise that indicated it was ready. As Lapis poured two mugs of coffee, Peridot sat up. "W-what was that?" Lapis smiled. "Coffee machine. Sorry for waking you." Peridot shrugged, slipping out of the bed. "I was getting up. It was just taking a long time." Lapis shook her head, passing Peridot a mug and taking a sip of her own. They stood, drinking in silence for awhile. Peridot coughed. "Lapis?" "Hm?" "Do you wanna talk about...what you told me?" Lapis shook her head. "I'd rather not. It's all in the past. I hate the fuck out of Jasper, but other than that, life goes on." Peridot nodded, and the silence returned, lapsing on even longer. Lapis finally broke the silence. "Peri!" Peridot blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Lapis?" "Would you like to hang out today?" Peridot thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure. Today's Saturday, so I'm clear." Lapis ran a hand through her hair, blushing lightly. "No, but like...on a date...." Peridot blinked, her own face growing red. "O-oh..." Lapis nodded, setting down her mug and twiddling her thumbs. Peridot grinned at the sophomore. "Sure!" Lapis blinked, blush fading as her smile reappeared. "Awesome! But I need to shower first." Peridot nodded, and they agreed to meet up in two hours by the coffee shop.

A little less than two hours later, Lapis was standing outside the coffee shop, wearing a clean white t-shirt and jeans. Peridot showed up a few minutes later, wearing a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. The two awkwardly smiled at each other for a moment before Lapis offered Peridot her hand. Peridot took it, blushing lightly as the two walked off-campus. Peridot looked up at Lapis. "What's the plan?" Lapis smiled lightly. "I was thinking going to the movie theater. You up for it?" Peridot nodded happily, and the two college students walked off, quickly arriving at their destination. They looked over the list of movies playing. "Hey, Peri, do you know what a Dogcopter is?" Peridot squinted, then nodded excitedly. "Yeah! That was like my favorite television show when I was a kid. They made a movie?" "Apparently four. Wanna see it?" Peridot glanced through the movie list, seeing all of the new-age vampirexwerewolf romances, and nodded. "Yeah! It ought to be better than all of these things." Several people in line gave her a glare. The two hurriedly bought their tickets, a medium popcorn, and drinks. Heading to the movie room, they sat next to each other, preparing themselves for two hours of mindless entertainment.

The two girls left, depositing their empty popcorn bag and drinks in the trashcan, walking silently out of the theater. Peridot looked up at Lapis. 'So what did you think?" Lapis looked down at her and breathed in. "It was the greatest thing I've ever seen. Dogcopter was all like 'pkoow!' 'shaboof'!!!" Peridot laughed, and the two walked the entire way back to Lapis's dorm reenacting their favorite moments and giggling together. When Lapis opened the door, Peridot blushed lightly, looking down at her feet. "So, w-what now?" Lapis hesitated a moment before leaning down and kissing Peridot. Peridot's vision blurred a little as she kissed back, feeling how warm and soft Lapis's lips were. Lapis pulled away after a moment, giving Peridot a wink before stepping into her dorm. Peridot stood there for a minute before letting out a soft and happy sigh. She headed to her own dorm, a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis discovers something about Peridot: She's ticklish.

The day after, Peridot knocked on Lapis's door, smiling as she heard Lapis unlatch the lock. "Peri! Good to see you! Want to come in? I was just gonna put another thing of coffee on." Peridot nodded, stepping inside as Lapis began to prep the archaic coffee maker. Peridot sat in the beanbag chair, unable to wipe her grin off her face. Lapis glanced over. "What's got you so happy?" "You kissed me." Lapis nodded. "Yeah. That's how you end a date. Probably. According to bargain bin romance novels." Peridot laughed. "I wouldn't know." Lapis sat down on the beanbag with her. "You haven't been on a date before?" Peridot shook her head. "My dad was one of those strict dads that said 'no boyfriends until you're out of the house'." Lapis grinned. "Well, you still don't have a boyfriend." Peridot rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Lapis." Lapis nodded, laying her head on Peridot's shoulder. "I do. What are your parents like, though? You haven't talked about them." Peridot gave a small shrug. "They're nerds. Both of them are computer programmers, and I was born with a smartphone in my hand." Lapis chuckled. "That explains your nerdiness." Peridot gave her a light shove, and Lapis would have returned the favor if the coffee machine hadn't started to go batshit crazy. As Lapis stood to pour the coffee, Peridot stared warily at the machine. "You should probably get a new one...or at least get it fixed." Lapis nodded. "Probably. But as long as the coffee still tastes good, I'm set." Peridot nodded, accepting her mug and sipping it. "I just don't want it to explode in my girlfriend's face." Lapis blushed a light red, chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get it checked out if you're sooo worried about me." Peridot rolled her eyes. "Thank you. I am rather worried. Wouldn't want your dorm room burning down, would you?" Lapis raised an eyebrow, setting her mug down. "It isn't that dangerous! Probably." Peridot pointed at the scorch marks on it. "What are those from?" Lapis coughed. "A completely unrelated incident." Peridot nodded, point made.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before breaking into giggles. Lapis wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Little dork. Tryin' to make a mountain out of a molehill." Peridot laughed, setting her own cup down and hugging Lapis. "Do people still say that?" Lapis shrugged. The two stared at each other for a few moments before falling into Lapis's bed, laughing loudly for no apparent reason. As Peridot paused for a few gasps of air, she managed to blurt out, "W-why are we laughing?" Lapis shrugged, and the two dissolved into another fit of joy. After another half-hour of mindless laughs, the two managed to control themselves and, laying side by side on the bed, held hands and stared at the ceiling while regaining their breath. Peridot scooted over a bit, cuddling up against Lapis. Lapis smiled, giving Peridot's forehead a soft kiss. "Fuckin' dork." Peridot rolled her eyes. "Hippy." Lapis poked her side. "I take that as a compliment." Peridot squirmed away from Lapis at the touch. Lapis stared for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Peridot...Are you ticklish?" Peridot shook her head, scooting farther away. Lapis leaped onto her girlfriend, tickling her sides. Peridot burst into laughter, trying to escape Lapis's grip. Lapis didn't let up, though, and continued the loving assault of the smaller girl's sides. Peridot kept trying to roll away, letting out a soft 'eep' as she fell off the bed with a loud thump. Lapis, giggling softly, helped her stand. "Now I know your weakness! Other than like, math." Peridot rolls her eyes. "Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I like it." She sat back next to Lapis, laying her head on the taller girl's shoulder. The two sat on the bed for a time before Lapis jumped up, grabbing Peridot's hands and pulling her to her feet. "Alright! Enough lazing around, lets go out and enjoy the ten degree weather!" She pulls Peridot out the door, ignoring sputtered protests.  
  
Ten minutes later, the two girls are shivering together as they walk away from the friendly coffee shop after they realized neither of them had money on them, and Peridot knew if they went back to get a wallet, they'd just huddle up in the warmth of a dorm. So they stayed and froze. Lapis had a coat that seemed almost too big for her, with her fingertips barely peeking out of the sleeves. Peridot was bundled up in a long scarf that had been wrapped so tight her eyes barely poked over the top, and a poofy jacket that was just her size. They walked together, pressed together for warmth, completely silent for a few minutes until the taller girl spoke. "This was a horrible idea." Peridot nodded her agreement. Lapis groaned. "I can't even wait for Christmas. It's so fucking cold though. I'm gonna go and visit my mom and dad during Christmas break, and we're all gonna stay cooped up inside until I have to drive back." Peridot looked up at Lapis, furrowing her eyebrows and tugging down the scarf to speak clearly. "You won't be here for Christmas?" Lapis shook her head. "Nah. Oh my gosh!! You could come with me and meet my parents!" Peridot squinted and blushed softly. "...Really?" "Yeah! My dad would love you, you're super nerdy." Peridot snorted. "Wow, thanks." Lapis kissed Peridot's cheek. "Oh, hush. You're super nerdy and I love you." Peridot's blush darkened even more, and she stayed silent for a few moments before clearing her throat and letting out a soft, "Iloveyoutoo." Lapis grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "It's settled! A road trip to adventure the moment we're off!" Peridot giggled, leaning against her girlfriend.  
  
The following weeks were filled with finals and planning, and despite the stress the two girls faced, they suffered through it with a smile, thinking of the days ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking i'm going to put this story on hold for awhile. I'm not sure how long, maybe a month or two. School kicked back up again and augh it is tough. I'll probably post a short story at some point, but don't expect anything major on this account for the next few months. Apologies & thank you for reading!


End file.
